What The Naruto Characters Are Really Like
by i wuv yooh gummi bear
Summary: Just a list of what the naruto characters are REALLY like in high school, or how they got sent to juvy etc. its really interesting.


Okay so yah i dnt own Naruto or anything ok. :D ight so yah...enjoy

* * *

If The Naruto Characters Were In High School---This will be what they act like or whateva i dnt know how 2 explain it...(wat? im mexican XD)

Naruto Uzumaki--- He would be the funny, popular guy, kind of a player but not really.

Sasuke Uchiha--- Major Player! Some say he fucked atleast have of his fan girls! nasty!!

Sakura Haruno--- The head cheerleader, popular, kinda sluty, cheats on guys.

Gaara--- The emo, goth kid! only popular cause he's friends with Naruto and his brother Kankuro! Doesnt date chicks cuz they always hurt him :[

Kankuro--- The biggest pervert in school!! Another Major Player!

Ino Yamanaka--- The schools slut!!

Hinata Hyuuga--- Popular cuz of her azaming body! Every boy wants to fuck her but she's not a hoe like dat Ino!! lol

Shikamaru Nara--- A player!! He spends all his time with women!! Fucking them, flirty with them, all that. lol.

Choji Akamichi--- The schools fatass!!! not really popular!!

Kiba Inuzuka--- The schools badass!! Popular becuz he has been in juvy ten times! Stabed a cop! Did crack! Sexually harassed a teacher! all dat!!

Shino Aburame--- The schools geek! Never once got a bad grade! Not really popular!!

Temari--- The schools bitch!! She's only popular cause she has a nice figure(her mom wuz a model u know??) and she is Kankuro & Gaara's sis!

Neji Hyuuga--- Asshole, but hot :D. He is such a jerk!! Any boy who flirts with Hinata, his cozin, he beats the shit out of em. He is so protective!!!!

Rock Lee--- Gay. Really nice. Has all girl friends. His BFF is Sakura!!:D he protects her and listens to her and all that gay shit lol jk :)

Tenten--- Super popular cuz she is so nice!! No one hates her! She is friends with everyone in school!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Okay, now if the Naruto characters had major PROBLEMS^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Naruto--- Addicted to drugs and a major acholoc

Sasuke--- Addicted to cutting himself, almost comited suiside

Sakura--- Annerexic, throws up every day. gross.

Gaara--- Physco, killed all people that caused him pain, D: (i wont cause u pain Gaara!!!!!!)

Kankuro--- Addicted to sex, has many diseases cuz of it. like STDs

Ino Yamanaka--- Porn star, annerexic and addicted to sex also. she is also a half time hooker, half time striper. She has 2 daughters, Aiki and Rima

Hinata Hyuuga--- Says something evil is following her? Crazy. or is she? idk. She takes too much drugs and medicacine so she looks horrible.

Shikamaru--- Addicted to smoking and hurting himself. he has cancer cuz he smokes like every hour of a day

Choji--- Obbeesed and addicted to alchohal. He weighs 672. fatty!!!

Kiba--- Another physco. he is super violent. has been in jail 3 times for murder but he always escapes from prision cuz of his friend Akamaru!!aww

Shino--- Rapist.

Temari---She has ben beated alot by her ex she cuts hates yelling, cuz her husbands goes crazy when peps yell.

Neji--- Addicted to geting high.

Lee--- Addicted to steriods. He is also abusive.

Tenten--- cuts herself. Lets guys treat her like crap. Takes a bunch of drugs.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$wow, srry if it dat one sucked. but know if the Naruto characters wer in juvy$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Naruto--- Cussing out the princable twice. lol.

Sasuke--- Geting in a fight and breaking this kids arms and legs on purpose.

Sakura--- Having sex in the school bathroom.

Gaara--- Brought a knife to school and threating a teacher with it. lol i find that sexy!!!!!

Kankuro--- Sexually harassing a teacher. lol. with a pencil. lol XD ew

Ino--- Same as Sakura but Ino did it w/ a teacher. yah sick i no. lol and dat teacher said she raped him. lol & they believed him!poor Ino

Hinata--- Cussed out and slapped a teacher for giving Hinata a bad grade

Shikamaru--- For sleeping in class, wen teacher wook him up he punched her. lol. haha beyatch!!!

Choji--- Stealing food from kids by beating them up. lol.

Kiba--- For slaping a teachers ass. lol. and for doing it again but with a rubberband. ouch.

Shino--- Geting into the schools computer network and changing his grades.

Temari--- Geting into a fight wit some chick and breaking her nose.

Neji--- Geting into a fist fight with a teacher. lets just say neji kicked ass!

Lee--- Geting into a fight with a kid. and bringing drugs to school.

Tenten--- Stealing money and other stuff from teachers.

________________________________________________okay um...so yay hope u enjoyed srry if it wuz borin:D i'll keep adding later_________


End file.
